


Swoon in the Kwoon

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann spar in the Kwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon in the Kwoon

Title: Swoon in the Kwoon  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Herc Hansen  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt and Hermann spar in the Kwoon.

 

"Are you sure about this, Newton? We might end up with an audience again." Hermann tugged off his sweater vest and set it with his slacks on the bench. The sweatpants he was wearing felt comfortable against his skin. "I swear if one of them makes an inappropriate remark..."

"After what you did last time, Hermann, I doubt anyone is going to have the balls to give you any crap." Newt removed his white button-down shirt and the sleeveless one underneath it. He scratched at one of the tattoos on his stomach. "They're just jealous of our fighting skills."

Hermann snorted. "Are you really going in there without a shirt this time?"

"I thought you liked me without a shirt." Newt wiggled his eyebrows at Hermann. "You should do it too. They have no idea what you look like under all those layers. Your biceps are nice, not to mention people would kill for shoulders like that."

"Really?" Newt nodded. Hermann stared down at his sleeveless undershirt. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that level of bare skin. However, I have no problem wearing this."

"Awesome!"

\---

"Are you ready, Hermann? I'm not going to hold back this time." Newt twirled his kendo stick in his hand while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I believe I am supposed to tell you to bring it, Newton." The smile on Hermann's face matched Newt's. "I won't hold back either." Hermann went into a stance Mako had taught him that not only prevented his bad leg from being too stressed, but would give him an extra bit of power behind his swing.

"You never do." Newt sprang forward with a yell, lashing out at Hermann's kendo stick. The two sticks collided with a loud clack and Newt had to bring his arm around to block a swing aimed at his chest.

Their fighting styles matched their personalities. Newt tended to be wild and unpredictable while Hermann planned out and then executed his moves. Hermann and Newt were equally matched as they traded blows across the Kwoon.

By the time they finally came to a stop, both of them were coated in a sheen of sweat and breathing hard. Newt curled his free hand around Hermann's arm and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The kendo stick tumbled from Newt's fingers as Hermann's hand tangled in Newt's hair.

"Ahem."

Hermann jerked away from Newt with a gasp. He turned three shades of red when he saw Herc standing just inside of the doorway. "Marshall. We were just..."

Herc waved a hand. "I saw some of your sparring. You two have improved quite a bit since you Drifted."

Newt picked up the kendo stick from where it had fallen. "Thanks. I think it's time Hermann and I hit the showers. Right, Hermann?"

"What?" Hermann blinked. "Yes. A shower would be splendid. Have a good evening, Marshall."

Newt threw an arm around Hermann's neck as they walked towards the locker room together.


End file.
